metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoomer
Zoomers are semi-spherical mollusks with spikes along their backs. They originally only appeared in two colors: yellow and red, the latter were called Geemers starting in Super Metroid. Their intellect is limited to walking in set patterns along the terrain, meaning that Samus Aran must accidentally run or jump into them in order to be harmed. The Metroid Prime Hunters logbook entry for the Zoomer states that it was the cause of a Flesh-Eating Bacteria on Zebes which caused the extinction of many native species. There is also a talking red Zoomer in a story of the Nintendo Comics System on-board the mechanical asteroid, Metroid. Another red Zoomer appeared on the cover of a Captain N: The Game Master issue. Behavior In all its incarnations, the simple-minded Zoomer is capable only of walking in set patterns. It will not directly attack Samus: she must instead accidentally touch one in order to take damage. The Zoomer is the first creature ever encountered in the series. Related to Zoomers are the more resilient Geemers. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "These fierce little creatures spray sticky fluid from their feet so they can move along the floor or up and down walls. There are two kinds: red zoomers and less powerful yellow zoomers." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "The first enemy Samus meets. He approaches by crawling along the floors and walls." Logbook entries , Metroid Prime.]] Official '' Metroid Prime'' website "Zoomers anchor themselves to walls and other surfaces. Basic nerve centers located directly above the mandibles are able to detect nutrients which the Zoomers digest. Sharp spines protect them from casual predators, but the lack of a reinforced carapace makes them vulnerable to more persistent foes. The Zoomer is protected by a spiny shell which covers a basic nerve center located directly above the mandibles." ''Metroid Zero Mission'' manual "These fierce little creatures excrete a sticky liquid from their feet, allowing them to move up, down, and across floors, walls, and ceilings. There are two kinds of Zoomers: red ones and yellow ones. Red ones are much more powerful." Official Metroid Zero Mission website *''"Pointed spikes"'' *''"Gripping legs"'' *''"Razor-sharp teeth"'' "SPECIMEN ID# X-7260 Wide leg-span and gripping nature of feet allows specimen to easily climb rock formations. Rock-crushing teeth suggests creature feeds on nutrients found in soil and ore. Exterior spikes are defensive in nature, but can be used to immobilize enemies. DANGER LEVEL: MODERATE." Trivia *Zoomers feature prominently in the Catch Mode of Tetris DS. *Zoomers somewhat resemble Spinies, from the Super Mario series. *Despite being called a mollusk, the Zoomer has legs and teeth. Most real mollusks possess neither. *A Zoomer is depicted on the Metroid Trucker Cap. Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Zoomer.gif|A Zoomer sprite. Image:Zoomers.PNG|''Metroid'' concept art. File:Samus artwork 13.png Image:Metroidone.jpg|''Metroid'' US cover. File:Zoomerchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zomcard.PNG|Canadian Topps card. File:Zoomer_rip.png|A rip of a Zoomer from Prime. Image:Mzmpkusf.jpg|''Metroid Zero Mission'' US cover. File:Geemer.jpg|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Captain N appearances Image:Cn3-00-cover.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master Issue #3 cover. File:Met dd 1.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour File:Metroid pg03.jpg File:Metroid pg06.jpg File:Metroid pg07.jpg File:Metroid pg08.jpg File:Metroid pg09.jpg File:Metroid pg10.jpg File:Metroid pg11.jpg Image:Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout. Image:Cn5-05.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches. Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Tourian Category:Bottle Ship Category:Main Sector Category:Cryosphere Category:Zoomer Family Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife